Player Characters
Please note: this page is only for players' party characters, not party characters played by GMs or co-GMs. Said characters belong on the NPC pages for their respective campaign. Campaigns [[Anime Campaign|'Anime Campaign']] Percy.png|Percy|link=https://suprise-round.fandom.com/wiki/Percival_King Eros.png|Sgt. Eros|link=Sergeant Eros Meryl.png|Meryl|link=Meryl Lockhart Gorou.png|Gorou|link=Gorou Sylvie 2.png|Sylvie|link=Sylvester "Sylvie"￼ Ashling Quinton.png|Quinton|link=Quinton Lenny Baxter.png|Lenny|link=Lenny Baxter Agitha.png|Agitha|link=Agitha Fuckwhistle Ramsey.png|Ramsey|link=Ramsey Murdock Slim.png|Slim|link=California Slim Dixon.png|Dixon|link=Dixon Roughhouse Jericho.png|Jericho|link=Jericho Felocity Rick.png|Rick|link=https://suprise-round.fandom.com/wiki/Rick_Shades Noah Finway 3.png|Noah|link=Noah Finway Stan Watermelon.png|Stan|link=Stan Goldstien Tripwire.png|Tripwire|link=Tripwire Bellatrix.png|Trixie|link=Bellatrix Roughhouse Doc Chappy.jpg|Doc Chappy|link=Doc Chappy Giovanni Base.jpg|Giovanni|link=Giovanni Potage Moxie.jpeg|Moxie|link=Moxie Roughhouse Regina.png|Regina|link=Regina Sandbag Abby.png|Abby|link=Happy Abby [[Blades in the Dark|'Blades in the Dark']] Hasook the Firebrand.png|Hasook the Firebrand|link=Hasook the Firebrand Jimmy.png|Jimmy|link=Jimmy Layla Demerai.png|Layla Demerai|link=Layla Demerai Ophelia.png|Ophelia|link=Ophelia Sarnai.png|Sarnai|link=Sarnai [[Cheer Up!|'Cheer Up!']] Donna.png|Donna|link=Donna Sinatra Tired.png|Isadora|link=Isadora Polnarelli Jack.png|Jack|link=Jack Stauber Jj.png|JJ|link=Joshua Ovaia Jr [[Ebon Ward|'Ebon Ward']] Bow icon.png|Baoh St. Baoh|link=Baoh St. Baoh Bojack Vunderval.png|Bojack Vunderval|link=Bojack Vunderval Bossanova.png|Bossanova|link=Bossanova Dia Diadem.png|Dia Diadem|link=Dia Diadem Gnash.png|Gnash|link=Gnash Jasper Chiaroscuro.png|Jasper Chiaroscuro|link=Jasper Chiaroscuro Redpath.png|Laurent Redpath|link=Redpath Maze Meyers.png|Maze Myers|link=Maze Myers Musty Macaw.png|Musty Macaw|link=Musty Macaw Suino Songfury.png|Suino Songfury|link=Suino Songfury Zephyra.png|Zephyra|link=Zephyra [[Fantasy Campaign|'Fantasy Campaign']] Brugo.png|Brugo|link=Brugo Sligh.png|Sligh|link=Sligh Rocky-0.png|Rocky|link=Rocky Calvin.png|Calvin|link=Calvin Leon Lionheart.png|Leon Lionheart|link=Leon Lionheart Luciano.png|Luciano|link=Luciano Jojo.png|Jolene|link=Jolene Wiggles.png|Wiggles|link=Wiggles Mudbucket Jay Suli.png|Yan|link=Yan Amber.png|Amber|link=Amber Macchiato Flowerew 1.png|Flowerew|link=Flowerew Riza.png|Riza|link=Riza Belmore Xillia.png|Xillia|link=Xillia Flitstream Djikstra.png|Djikstra|link=Djikstra Bombi.png|Bombi|link=Bombi Patina.png|Patina|link=Patina Iggy.png|Iggy|link=Iggy Poplo.png|Poplo|link=Poplo Jetteson.png|Jetteson|link=Jetteson Ephesian.png|Ephesian|link=Ephesian Anita.png|Anita|link=Anita Harper.png|Harper|link=Harper Pier.png|Pier|link=Pier Princeton.png|Princeton|link=Princeton Orthorus.png|Orthorus|link=Orthorus Ulysses.png|Ulysses|link=Ulysses Trixie Hoodwink.png|Pixie|link=Pixie Mixie.png|Mixie|link=Mixie Libra.png|Libra|link=Libra Sanzo.png|Sanzo|link=Sanzo Dot com.png|.com|link=.com Athena.png|Athena|link=Athena Mingus.png|Mingus|link=Mingus [[Make Amends|'Make Amends']] Cornelius.png|Cornelius Rotavele|link=Cornelius Makayla.png|Makayla Graham|link=Makayla Morfogu.png|Morfogu|link=Morfogu Ravi.png|Ravi|link=Ravi Verris.png|Verris Hiverre|link=Verris [[Roobventure|'Roobventure']] Gorgeous.png|Gorgeous|link=Gorgeous Shenzu.png|Shenzu|link=Shenzu Sock.png|Sock|link=Sock Tey.png|Tey|link=Tey Victor Oswald Gallowsworth.jpg|Victor Oswald Gallowsworth|link=Victor Oswald Gallowsworth [[Scum and Villainy|'Scum and Villainy']] Dr Ever.png|Avery "Dr. Ever" Strenger|link=Avery "Dr. Ever" Strenger Chevalia.png|Covenant "Chevalia" Novoire|link=Covenant "Chevalia" Novoire Od.png|Od|link=Od Steel.png|Torrence "Steel" Jones|link=Torrence "Steel" Jones Thomas Briggs.png|Thomas Briggs|link=Thomas Briggs [[The Space Diddys|'The Space Diddys']] Chris.png|Chris Quasar|link=Chris Quasar Eneer Kau.png|Eneer Kau|link=Eneer Kau Isaiah 1 17.png|Isaiah 1:17|link=Isaiah 1:17 Jazaam.png|Jazaam|link=Jazaam Lulu.png|Lulu|link=Lulu Macadamia.png|Macadamia|link=Macadamia Taffeta.png|Taffeta|link=Taffeta [[The War of Zernexn - Majinquest|'The War of Zernexn - Majinquest']] Axelmillion.png|Axelmillion Berthandal|link=Axelmillion Berthandal Esca.png|Esca|link=Esca Garrick Klade.png|Garrick Klade|link=Garrick Klade Jackyl Gelum.png|Jackyl Gelum|link=Jackyl Gelum Lavenza.png|Lavenza|link=Lavenza Rita Lenotto.png|Rita Lenotto|link=Rita Lenotto [[Valor Academy|'Valor Academy']] Azumi.png|Azumi|link=Azumi Juco good bean.png|Elpis|link=Elpis Franky.png|Franky|link=Franky The Kidd Jayce.png|Jayce|link=Jayce Rogers Suheyla.png|Suheyla|link=Suheyla Yakin Mini Series [[Alien Hunger|'Alien Hunger']] Bobbi.png|Bobbi|link=Bobbi Cole.png|Cole|link=Cole Harvey.png|Harvey|link=Harvey M. Letterdale Ollie.png|Ollie|link=Olivia "Ollie" Barrens Dungeon World MollyIcon.png|Molly|link=Molly RainerIcon.png|Rainer|link=Rainer RegaliaIcon.png|Regalia|link=Regalia SporkIcon.png|Spork|link=Spork [[Ebon Ward North|'Ebon Ward North']] Ana.png|Ana|link=Ana Sad boi.png|Anemone|link=Anemone Spring.png|Carthian|link=Carthian March.png|March|link=March Yarrow.png|Yarrow|link=Yarrow [[Rise of the Runelords|'Rise of the Runelords']] Alchim.png|Alchim|link=Alchim Brotsin.png|Brotsin|link=Brotsin Kale.png|Kale|link=Kale Mania.png|Mania|link=Mania [[Sorceress of the Silent Sea|'Sorceress of the Silent Sea']] Cognac.png|Cognac|link=Cognac Kral.png|Celdon Kral|link=Celdon Kral Galieo.png|Galieo|link=Galieo Synecdoche.png|Synecdoche|link=Synecdoche [[The Ruins Perilous|'The Ruins Perilous']] Beryl.png|Beryl|link=Beryl Kyle.png|Kyle|link=Kyle Mycena.png|Mycena|link=Mycena Really dashing.png|Really Dashing|link=Really Dashing [[Vendorf Front Lines|'Vendorf Front Lines']] Delta icon.png|Delta|link=Delta Kraggek.png|Kraggek|link=Kraggek Noah galatia.png|Noah|link=Noah Ruxandra Siv ver.png|Ruxandra|link=Ruxandra Veronica icon hat.png|Veronica|link=Veronica One Shots [[Anime Campaign Filler|'Anime Campaign Filler']] Robin.png|Robin|link=Robin Rover.png|Rover|link=Rover Theodora.png|Theodora|link=Theodora Sue.png|Sue|link=Sue [[Cheer Up! Love Chaser|'Cheer Up! Love Chaser']] Adam.png|Adam|link=Adam Dee.png|Dee|link=Dee Tammy.png|Tammy|link=Tammy Victoria.png|Victoria|link=Victoria [[Everyone is John|'Everyone is John']] Question-mark-face.jpg|John|link=John (Everyone is John) [[Legacy of the Fishermage|'Legacy of the Fishermage']] Anut.png|Anut|link=Anut Bard.png|Bard|link=Bard Bocks.png|Bocks|link=Bocks Jayce Catboi.png|Jayce|link=Jayce Oso Dashing.png|Oso Dashing|link=Oso Dashing [[Monster Mash|'Monster Mash']] Hugh.png|Hugh|link=Hugh Logan.png|Logan|link=Logan Scoot.png|Scoot|link=Scoot Teddy.png|Teddy|link=Teddy [[Skittershot|'Skittershot']] Dr. Gaga.png|Dr. Gaga|link=Dr. Gaga Googoo.png|Googoo|link=Googoo Little Boots.png|Little Boots|link=Little Boots Percelle.png|Percelle|link=Percelle [[Space Campaign|'Space Campaign']] Bogart.png|Bogart|link=Bogart Cynric.png|Cynric|link=Cynric Bauble.png|Bauble|link=Bauble Rusty.png|Rusty|link=Rusty Human Dyne.png|Human Dyne|link=Human Dyne [[The Breaking of Forstor Nagar|'The Breaking of Forstor Nagar']] Balthazaar.png|Balthazaar|link=Balthazaar December Icon.png|December|link=December Marigold.png|Marigold|link=Marigold Proxima.png|Proxima|link=Proxima The Thespian Heist Byron.png|Byron|link=Byron Dame.png|Dame|link=Dame Courtney.png|Courtney|link=Courtney South.png|South|link=South [[Tomb of Horrors|'Tomb of Horrors']] [[Tomb of Horses|'Tomb of Horses']] Just for Laughs Category:Characters